Ciaramella Basswood
Meet Ciaramella, the daughter of both the fiddler and the woodsman (in this case woodswoman) from The Wonderful Musician. The story was written by the Grimm Brothers. Ciaramella's character was designed to mirror just her father but the more I thought about it the more I incorporated her mother. After a while, Miss Calliope Aria Wood became Miss Ciaramella Kontra Basswood. Her name "Ciaramella" Is a type of reed using instrument usually played with bagpipes. "Kontra" is a three stringed variant of a Fiddle. And "Basswood" Is a type of tree I thought it would be cool to use, one because her mom is a woodwoman and two because its "Bass" and "Wood" even if they don't mean the respected terms I just used them as. Character Personality In general terms, Ciaramella (Cia, Mel, Ciara, Mella. Anything to shorten it) is the stereotypical isolated shy girl that gets all good grades and talks to you way too much after you get to know her. But that isn't all true. Cia has low As and moderate Bs because she'd much rather spend her time in nature playing muse-ic for all of the animals in the stables since they spend a lot of time just sitting there. She does, however, talk too much once you get to know her and she feels more relaxed with you. Usually, Ciara is thinking of some comeback or retort, clever or moronic comment, and even juvenile comments if she sees fit. Usually, these thoughts will circulate around in her head because she is too nice to hurt someone's feelings. She feels bad and guilty for thinking up such things but she believes it's hereditary from her father since he had ill feelings and thoughts towards the harmless animals that hunted him down for using them.Though she quickly rids her mind of those thoughts only thinking of nice things to replace them. She also has a thing about her voice, it has a bit of a southern twang because she hangs around with her mom a lot and she hates when people mock her for it. Appearance Ciaramella's style is pretty girly. She usually has on a parchment paper looking music note sheet dress. She also sports a wooden bead basswood bracelet on her left wrist carved and given to her by her mom. She has gold bangs and light brown hair with wooden brown eyes. She on occasions has a bag that looks like it has been made from tree bark and the bark from muse-ical notes. One of her favorite features of herself is her Eighth note beauty mark underneath her left eye. She is pretty short with a height of 5' 2" but she packs a powerful punch. Her arm muscles are said to be nominal but they are there, you just can't see then. Since she has helped her mom chop down trees since she could hold up and axe and swing she grew invisible muscles She hates being called short and that people underestimate her. Another reason she hides out with animals. Hobbies, and stuff she likes to do when she has so much time on her hands She usually cuts down dead and uninhabited trees for firewood and building her father new fiddles and secretly building houses for animals with her mother behind her father's back because even though he accepts that both his wife and his daughter have a soft spot for animals he can't stand them catering to animals ever whim. He doesn't mind if they play with every one of them but he wants us to let them fend for themselves because we are and I quote, "Ruining forest balance." He doesn't understand that if we could we would save every animal in ever after. She LOVES playing muse-ic. She plays for her family and animals in the clearing about a mile from their cabin in the middle of the woods. She believes that muse-ic isn't just noise arranged to sound good or that muse-ic is just some black marks on a piece of paper. She believes that muse-ic is its own language between assortments of tunes and noises representing their own way of speaking. She believes muse-ic has the right to enchant people, animals, creature, and beasts of all kinds. Muse-ic is its own language and she loves to speak it! Er... use it? Did I mention that Ciaramella has a gift? No? Okay, well her gift is to sense things. And by to sense, I mean if anyone or anything approaches her she can tell who and what it is. This makes sneaking up on her the most difficult thing in Every After. Fairy Tail- The Wonderful Musician How to the tale is told There was once a wonderful musician, who went quite alone through a forest and thought of all manner of things, and when nothing was left for him to think about, he said to himself, "Time is beginning to pass heavily with me here in the forest, I will fetch hither a good companion for myself." Then he took his fiddle from his back and played so that it echoed through the trees. It was not long before a wolf came trotting through the thicket towards him. "Ah, here is a wolf coming! I have no desire for him!" said the musician; but the wolf came nearer and said to him, "Ah, dear musician, how beautifully thou dost play. I should like to learn that, too." "It is soon learnt," the musician replied, "thou hast only to do all that I bid thee." "Oh, musician," said the wolf, "I will obey thee as a scholar obeys his master." The musician bade him follow, and when they had gone part of the way together, they came to an old oak-tree which was hollow inside and cleft in the middle. "Look," said the musician, "if thou wilt learns to fiddle, put thy forepaws into this crevice." The wolf obeyed, but the musician quickly picked up a stone and with one blow wedged his two paws so fast that he was forced to stay there like a prisoner. "Stay there until I come back again," said the musician, and went his way. After a while he again said to himself, "Time is beginning to pass heavily with me here in the forest, I will fetch hither another companion," and took his fiddle and again played in the forest. It was not long before a fox came creeping through the trees towards him. "Ah, there's a fox coming!" said the musician. "I have no desire for him." The fox came up to him and said, "Oh, dear musician, how beautifully thou dost play! I should like to learn that too." "That is soon learnt," said the musician. "Thou hast only to do everything that I bid thee." "Oh, musician," then said the fox, "I will obey thee as a scholar obeys his master." "Follow me," said the musician; and when they had walked a part of the way, they came to a footpath, with high bushes on both sides of it. There the musician stood still, and from one side bent a young hazel-bush down to the ground, and put his foot on the top of it, then he bent down a young tree from the other side as well, and said, "Now little fox, if thou wilt learns something, give me thy left front paw." The fox obeyed, and the musician fastened his paw to the left bough. "Little fox," said he, "now reach me thy right paw" and he tied it to the right bough. When he had examined whether they were firm enough, he let go, and the bushes sprang up again and jerked up the little fox so that it hung struggling in the air. "Wait there till I come back again," said the musician, and went his way. Again he said to himself, "Time is beginning to pass heavily with me here in the forest, I will fetch hither another companion," so he took his fiddle, and the sound echoed through the forest. Then a little hare came springing towards him. "Why a hare is coming," said the musician, "I do not want him." "Ah, dear musician," said the hare, "how beautifully thou dost fiddle; I too should like to learn that." "That is soon learnt," said the musician, "thou hast only to do everything that I bid thee." "Oh, musician," replied the little hare, "I will obey thee as a scholar obeys his master." They went a part of the way together until they came to an open space in the forest, where stood an aspen tree. The musician tied a long string round the little hare's neck, the other end of which he fastened to the tree. "Now briskly, little hare, run twenty times round the tree!" cried the musician, and the little hare obeyed, and when it had run round twenty times, it had twisted the string twenty times round the trunk of the tree, and the little hare was caught, and let it pull and tug as it liked, it only made the string cut into its tender neck. "Wait there till I come back," said the musician, and went onwards. The wolf, in the meantime, had pushed and pulled and bitten at the stone and had worked so long that he had set his feet at liberty and had drawn them once more out of the cleft. Full of anger and rage he hurried after the musician and wanted to tear him to pieces. When the fox saw him running, he began to lament, and cried with all his might, "Brother wolf, come to my help, the musician has betrayed me!" The wolf drew down the little tree, bit the cord in two, and freed the fox, who went with him to take revenge on the musician. They found the tied-up hare, whom likewise they delivered, and then they all sought the enemy together. The musician had once more played his fiddle as he went on his way, and this time, he had been more fortunate. The sound reached the ears of a poor wood-cutter, who instantly, whether she would or no, gave up her work and came with her hatchet under her arm to listen to the music. "At last comes the right companion," said the musician, "for I was seeking a human being and no wild beast." And he began and played so beautifully and delightfully that the poor woman stood there as if bewitched, and her heart leaped with gladness. And as she thus stood, the wolf, the fox, and the hare came up, and she saw well that they had some evil design. So she raised her glittering axe and placed herself before the musician, as if to say, "Whoso wishes to touch him let him beware, for he will have to do with me!" Then the beasts were terrified and ran back into the forest. The musician, however, played once more to the woman out of gratitude, and then went onwards. (And then he came back and they got married.) How Ciaramella fits in When her dad came back he got her mom pregnant before apologizing and leaving for a couple years. For the first 3 years of her life, she was fatherless. But when he came back he came back with so much stuff to support his family including a ring so he and her mom could marry. That's why he is just getting used to living out in the woods. But it's already been 14 years but he adjusts very slowly. Relationships Her parents They are one of the only human beings she will talk to. She restrains herself from rambling because her parents make fun of it but in the end, they all laugh. Though ''her ''relationship with her parents if all fine and dandy. But their relationships gets a bit rocky. Like how her father keeps begging her mom to move to the city and away from nature but they both agreed to stay because it'd be better for Ciara. They don't argue much anymore because they are getting used to each others living much more now. Friends Pfffft like she has friends! Any people she'd start talking to is Melody Piper because they share the love of muse-ic and Rosabella Beauty because they both love animals with a passion. And any 'beast' i the school that doesn't speak English. But what friends she does have are her pets. The closest thing she has right now. Honey- a purebred Husky she got for her 7th birthday. Aria- a golden coated Horse she got for her 13th birthday Nebula- a galaxy blue, nebula purple, stardust pink, speckled white dragon given to her right before she left to go to Ever After High. Romance Why is this even here?! She.does.not.have.friends. So yeah, she can have crushes but she doesn't hang around anyone long enough to know if they have a fairy amazing personality. So this is one if those TBA areas Outfits EVERYTHING HERE IS TBA SORRY! Class-ic schedule (7 class periods because high school actually has 7, not 6.. well at least the creator's does.) Throneroom= Professor Pied Piper (Because why not) 1st= Muse-ic 2nd= General Villainy (Thanks a lot, dad.) 3rd= Tall-Tale Studies 4th= Geografairy 5th= Chemythstry (Aced!) 6th=Grimmnastics 7th= Muse-ic (Yes again, don't judge the love) Extracurricular activities= None right now. Maybe she'll join one later. Quotes Trivia *Her birthday is June 21st, music day *She doesn't like spending time with her parents when her parents are together *She is slightly afraid of the forest when it's dark *Loves stargazing *Is a bit childish *Was made because the creator has a creative idea and wanted to ship Melody with someone but didn't know who so this shy little girl popped out of her head. She didn't like the idea of a girl until she started shipping girls together like DarlingxRosabella;GingerxCerise;ApplexRaven; yadda yadda *She is bisexual because why not. *She likes drawing and writing too. *She doesn't like her dad touching her fiddle(s) because he breaks/burns them quickly. *She can't stand her dad's vigorous playing sometime *She feels really bad cutting down a tree with her mom, inhabited aside. Her side of the dorm Her side of the dorm would be interesting. The walls would be painted to look like a cabin wall with muse-ic notes littering the wall. She has a hanging sign above her side of the room that says, "Ciaramella Kontra Basswood, daughter of The Wonderful Musician" Her bed would be hanging from the ceiling as well as a chair, both mint green. Her dresser is made out of dark oak wood with a musical score carving on it. Her bedside table is the same. Her floor is a mint carpet with a purple eighth note in the center. She has a mirror on the wall next to the door hallway but it just catches dust since she doesn't use it much. She has a pet bowl and food bowl near the back wall where Honey stays because she can't bring herself to let her stay anywhere else. Portrayal As of now, I don't know who I'd cast for Ciaramella but I'll think on it. If you have any ideas feel free to tell me! Gallery Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Wonderful Musician